February
by Morning
Summary: If you ever had one of those days when everything that could go wrong does maybe this will give you a smile


I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars. I write for the shear joy of sharing my imagination and keeping the guys alive and well. February 

    By Morning

       2001

Charley hated February it was so extremely cold, gray, and ugly. The only thing the frigid month had going for it, was the increased business she gained from the stalled cars that where stuck in some lost forsaken place, normally in the middle of west Jablip. Yes, it meant she had to drive the truck out into the boon docks, but the money was good and at least she didn't have to deal with getting her head shot off or some nut trying to take her hostage for the umpteenth time.

"When did my life get so out of control?" She lamented regretfully as she pulled the truck up to the garage door. 

"Oh great, the door is down," she scowled, "the one time I needed to have those fur brains around and they don't show,

men, their so typical. " 

Frustrated, she got out of the truck and sloshed through the dirty, wet, snow to push up the heavy door. Maybe it was the built up adrenaline from her bad or just Murphy's law going into over time, but when she tugged on the door it flew up faster than she had expected, sending her flying back to land in the cold, slushy, gray, nasty, snowy, mess that was piled up just out side of the garage. At first, she just sat there as the cold wet snow seeped through her clothing all the way to her skin. She could feel angry hot tears beginning to form in her eyes. Partially from pain the icy slush inflicted on her frozen posterior, but mostly because her life, at that moment, stunk on ice. 

Finally she pulled and strained and got to her feet. As she stepped toward the truck her boot got caught in a slush puddle and pulled off. She didn't even try to free it, just continued to lop along until she got back into the truck and pulled into the garage.

Charley kicked the door of the truck open and plopped out, walked over to the garage door and pulled it down. She didn't even to bother to wipe the tears from her red stinging face or her chapped runny nose. Clumping toward the stairs that lead to her second level living space, she walked a little lopsided with one, wet, dirty sock, half-flopping off her bootless frozen foot. She hadn't even taken note of the lone motorcycle park in the corner.

As she got close to the top of the stairs she saw a soft light coming from her living room. Maybe she should have been concerned but at that point it didn't matter. Approaching the entrance she saw at least 20 white candles of all sizes filling the room. Her favorite over stuff chair had two big pillows and a large fluffy blue blanket waiting for her.

A sound coming from the bathroom made her jump slightly, but she was more surprised as he came walking out carrying a large white basin of water. He didn't say anything just smiled placing the tub down on the floor next to the chair. He shook his head seeing the wet, soggy, mess she was and went over to the couch to retrieve the robe she'd left lying in her rush to leave that morning. He helped her off with her coat and wrapped the robe securely around her shoulders then guided her toward the bathroom. 

"Take that wet stuff off before you catch pneumonia," he kindly ordered giving her a little encouraging push.

Once in side, Charley stood looking at the bathroom door trying to figure out what was going on. He rarely came to her place alone so what was he doing there? She puzzled while taking off her wet clothes and putting on the long flannel pajamas she kept on the back of the door. She slipped her arms back into her rob and opened the door slowly. There he was, sitting on the floor in front of her chair. Well, what ever he was doing she liked it so she timidly walked out of the bathroom and stood bare foot by the door. He turned and reached his hand out indicating he wanted her to come and sit down. Charley shrugged walked over and sat.

He stood up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and then kneeling back down, he gently lifted her legs and placed her feet on his lap. He folded the pants of her pajama up a few times so they wouldn't get wet. Then with his warm hands he caressed her feet and toes trying to get some of the color back. After a few minutes he placed them delicately into the warm scented water and continued to rub them gently. After a bit he stopped, took the towel that was thrown over his massive, perfectly sculptured shoulder and draped it over his lap. Picking her feet back out of the water, he dried them by rubbing then so tenderly Charley had to close her eyes it felt so good. Then he reached over and picked up a pair of white sock he had laid next to him, slipping them on to her feet.  He smiled and stood up taking the basin back to the bathroom to empty out the water. 

He turned and stood in the door way looking at her in a way she'd never noticed before, in a way that made her cheeks turn bright red. Walking back, he leaned down and with one finger tiled her head up and placed a warm slow kiss on her cheek, "get some rest, Charley, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"But…what…?"

He put a finger to her lips and shushed her, "we'll talk tomorrow." Before leaving he took a small light blue envelope from his jeans pocket and pressed it into her hands and on his way down the stairs pressed the CD player. Charley could hear the sound of his bike leaving and the door closing. She looked at the envelope and debated for a second then opened it, 

Charley,

I know you probably think I have lost my mind. In a way I guess I have because I can't get you out of it. Surprised? Well, believe me, you are no more surprised than I am.

I thought I would never let another woman into my heart after losing her. The pain almost killed me, but then you come along with those sparkling emeralds you call eyes, that smile which makes my lonely world a bright new place and bang! I'm hooked.

I figured before I let you know, I'd better get you in a good mood. Hopefully it worked. So sit back, relax and think about what I'm saying. Oh, and if you have any doubts, I am telling you I love you.

Forever,

Me

Charley laid back pulling her feet up in the chair snuggling deep into it and wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders, listening to her favorite music and smiling at the candle light. She sighed and held the letter close to her heart. "Yes, my Martian heart throb, we will talk more about this tomorrow," she giggled contently.

Authors note:

Insert your own Martian heartthrob.

The End


End file.
